1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand power tools and more particularly relates to a drive train for supplying power to a powered hand tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Impact drivers are rotary tools that incorporate a rotational impacting motion to drive a screw into a medium. Ninety degree drivers have swiveling heads that allow a user to drive a screw into a medium in tight spaces. Often times a project requires the use of both drivers. Providing a drive train that powers both an impact driver and a ninety degree driver, would therefore provide advantages that are lacking in currently available drivers.